


Hunger

by catchandelier



Series: Snap Crackle Pop (The Walls are Breaking) [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, oh my god you creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchandelier/pseuds/catchandelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been Hungry- for what is debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

When Klairon gets hungry, there are really only two things he can do- Go Hunting, or mooch something off of Teekl. He prefers to Hunt; the thrill of the Chase- the slow hours of waiting, body shifted into a shape meant to run and leap and  _rip tear kill_ , the waiting in the dappled light of the grass, and watching the Herds that belong to… not him, because he Owns only Himself; still, always fun to take and  **bite** into the heaving flesh, and taste the warm salt copper tang of blood in his mouth.

Always fun to hear the screams and wails turn into moans as his teeth do their work- the slow wonderful burn of fresh blood down his throat, the twitching jolts of electrostatic on his teeth; the warm savory tang of fresh meat, the rasp of his tongue over smooth smooth skin that lies just beneath fur and ripping into the savory sweet flesh of something that was once alive but not for much longer now.

Always fun to dig into the flank with his jaw and  _heave_ with his neck, and rip away the flesh slick wet warm and still pulsing in his mouth- to lave at the dripping hole created by his teeth with his tongue and taste the warm wet salt copper thick thin delicious and full-filling blood, to taste the freshness and the clean warm richness of red dripping meat in his jaws, in his mouth, down his throat, so very warm and good and delicious.

Always fun to bite and chew and rip away, lick and suck the dripping flesh that he’s killed and bitten and is consuming devouring; to feel the sticky warmth of blood on his face so red so warm thin sticky and flaking off where it dries; to eat until he’s half full, to energized- then to lift and drag his dead warm good food by it’s neck, and casually walk off into the Shadow and then into His Realm.

Always fun to drag his food up into the high reaches of the trees in His Forest (not and never the Woods, but His Forest), wedge it into a crook of the tree and eat and chew on the body that hangs below for days and weeks and months and years depending- to eat, and eat, and rest on the lush heady banks of flowers in the glade in His Forest, grow warm and fluffy under the warm light (and make no mistake, that Forest is His and has been for longer than can be said)- and when he was done, a lovely skull wedged into the tree above (there are many skulls in the trees above, and all of them are animal) (humans are animals)(and when the Wind is high, it whistles through the skulls in His Forest like breath through a flute and it sings a Song of Sorrow-Joy, of Aloneness; he cannot Sing it for himself, any more, so he made something to Sing it for him , even though it’s never exactly right).

And sometimes he’ll hum in the back of his throat just so, and all the shadows will dance to his tunings- but that is only sometimes, and only if he’s feeling particularly happy. (It doesn’t happen often.)

Or he could mooch off of Teekl, who always has something… Exotic, in her larder. But he prefers to Hunt for himself.

* * *

 

Klarion is Hungry- starving. For… for Something. Something that he had, and lots of it, but from a long time ago; it aches inside of him, a Hunger so deep and profound for so long that he has forgotten that it’s there. He doesn’t think on the days of Before- doesn’t take those silver tarnish blackened Black memories out of his humble jumble mind and  _look at them_  because they  **hurt.**

Klarion doesn’t like to hurt.

Klarion likes to be amused. Klarion likes it when he can make someone dance to his Boneflute tunes that drip from betwixt his too many too sharp death dealing teeth and he likes it when he can make them  _scream_ and  _cry_ and perhaps maybe  _kill._  Klarion likes to lie in patches of sunlight and just soak in it, let it warm him all the way from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Klarion likes to watch, and wait, and listen; he likes it when he knows something no one else knows, and he likes it when he can use what he knows to make others  **do**  things.

He doesn’t like all the consequences of his actions- but he accepts them, which is more than can be said for most people. He doesn’t like that he is, in many ways, Alone- but he knows that this is a product of his own actions, and he knows that any friend he might make will be summarily outlived. He doesn’t like the fact that he kills to survive- but he also knows that he doesn’t know another way to live, and the other ways he’s tried haven’t worked.

He doesn’t like the fact that Teekl has spent so much of her life looking after him- even though he understands that it’s her choice to do so, and she wants to be there for him… he just wishes that she could be okay. Without him. (Because she can’t. It’s a simple fact of Who and What she Is- Teekl needs to be… Someone’s. And so long ago, when he was… he was sharp, underneath himself, and spikey and spiney, like a fish from deep beneath the waves, and she was so… so very  _small_ , when ~~he~~ she first became ~~hers~~ his; little ball of orange and black fluff ugly and strange- Little girl, curled up small with her black swirled mask and orange ruffled dress. Costless, for him to be nice- she was small, and weak, and ugly and she’s His His HIS  **HIS-** ) He doesn’t like the fact that he can’t be okay without her- because he can’t. Be okay.

(Teekl’s constant companionship helped him some, in those early times- but Klarion Grew, and Teekl didn’t, and while she still Fills part of him up with that Something that he needs… he’s Bigger now, and Teekl. Isn’t enough.)

(Teekl was never Enough- when he was Smaller, because he was never Small, she was enough to fill the void in him enough to let him Grow into- into what he is has become, to become what he is, now but it’s not  ** _Enough_** because he’s  _stuck_.)

Klarion is a Growing young… Something. And he is so very Hungry. (And everything is… Delicious. Makes him want to just… Gobble it  _all_  up.)


End file.
